love story
by oria delia
Summary: c'est une histoire d'amour entre bella/edward.Et si bella etait une sorciére et quelle avait un frére fantome qui ensemble avait des pouvoir puissants.Et si edward et sa famille rencontre bella & son frere sa donnerait quoi? c'est ce que racnte cette fic
1. Chapter 1

Je voudrai prendre déjà une fiction qui existe et qui est fini . Mes ce n'est pas sur fanfiction , c'est sur Skyrock . J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire sur edward /bella. Et je voudrais vous la faire partager . Et je ne fait pas du copier coller car j'ai déjà prevenu l'auteur . Je voudrai que vous me disez de ce que vous en pensez de cette fiction. Le titre de cette fiction qui vient de skyrock s'appelle x-love-story-x. J e vais garder ce titre sans les x et - . Merci. Bonne lecture a tous !!!!

**Prologue :**

_**Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Physiquement je n'ai que 16 ans, mais en réalité j'en ai 70. Un vampire? Non je suis bien plus puissante que çà, si bien que je suis même une des plus puissantes sorcières de cet univers. Mais je ne pratique pas la magie noire, donc je ne suis pas "méchante".**__**  
**__**Je suis une "sang-pure" c'est-à-dire je viens de la famille royale, j'en suis la dernière descendante (mon frère jumeau et mes parents ont été tués par un pacte entre les Volturis et le grand mage noir Stephen). Donc je suis de nature a detester les vampires...**__**  
**__**Pour me protéger et essayer de vivre tranquillement, ma garde (des sorciers se faisant passer pour des humains) m'a emmennée a Forks, n'ayant plus d'attache dans mon ancienne ville, n'ayant pas d'amis...**__**  
**__**Mon histoire débute ici**__**.**_

___**Chapitre**__** 1 : **_

Je venais de finir d'emménager, m'ayant achetée une assez grande maison même étant seule. Cette demeure me faisait penser à ma famille. **  
**Tout les meubles étaient présents, il ne manquait plus qu'à remplir mon dressing, vu qu'ici le temps était pluvieux, je devais quelque peu modifier ma tenue vestimentaire.**  
**J'ai un physique assez avantageux, sans me venter, j'ai la peau pâle, des yeux bleus/gris mais noire quand je suis très énervée ou en colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir, enfin ça ne met pas nécessaire, donc très peu de nourriture (mon sang étant spécial me nourrit lui même), de taille moyenne, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs avec quelques reflets cuivrés et des formes là où il faut.**  
**Donc il fallait que j'aille faire du shopping, de plus comme hier je m'étais inscrite au lycée, il fallait que je sois habiller correctement, même si je ne ressens pas le froid, pour paraître normale aux yeux des humains je devais acheter des vêtements convenables.**  
**Je prenais mes clés de voiture et mon sac. Ma voiture était une petite bmw noire très discrète (l'argent n'était pas un problème!) et me dirigeais vers les magasins.**  
**En me garant sur le parking, je remarquais une mercedes rouge, mais surtout les deux beautés a cotés: une blonde somptueuse digne des plus grands mannequins et une petit brune tout aussi jolie aux cheveux court et qui sautillait partout. Elle me faisait penser a un lutin. Mais toutes deux étaient d'une blancheur, bien plus blanches que moi!!! (c'était possible?!) Elles ressemblaient étrangement à des vampires, mais la couleur de leurs yeux n'était pas bordeaux mais topaze. Je décidais d'aller vérifier les pensées de la petite brune. Je me concentrais donc en dégageant une légère aura bleue, petit inconvénient de mes pouvoirs ( mais invisible a l'œil humain, mais plus j'étais en colère ou plus j'utilisais mais dons a forte dose, plus l'aura était visible et devenait couleur argent). En "rentrant" dans sa tête, ce que je découvris me surprenait au plus au point: elle chantait l'hymne national en arabe. De plus les deux jeunes femmes me regardaient comme si elles voyaient la lumière que je dégageais(pour les sorciers nous reconnaissions les bons des mauvais avec cette lumière, un être pur, sans méchanceté avait une âme telle que la mienne, plus ils était méchants, plus cette couleur viraient dans les noirs les plus foncés, et pour les « forces »: les âmes d'une couleurs bleues viraient vers l'argent quand les sorciers devenaient puissants et pour les aura noires, elle viraient vers la couleur bordeaux), ces deux femmes n'étaient pas humaines j'en était sûre.... Comme en ayant entendu ce que je pensais, elles rentrèrent dans la voiture et s'en allèrent.**  
**De mon côté je devais aller shoppinguer ().

Quelques heures plus tard je ressortais avec toutes sortes de vêtements:**  
**lingerie, robes, jeans, pulls, sous-pulls,...**  
**Quand je fus chez moi, j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment, en fermant la porte de ma maison, j'eus un mal de crâne horrible, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mes pouvoirs se mettaient en route, la terre tremblait, quelques vitres explosèrent et je sombrais....en entendant crier mon prénom!

Que se passe-t-il pour Bella, quelques idées?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrai prendre déjà une fiction qui existe et qui est fini . Mes ce n'est pas sur fanfiction , c'est sur Skyrock . J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire sur edward /bella. Et je voudrais vous la faire partager . Et je ne fait pas du copier coller car j'ai déjà prevenu l'auteur . Je voudrai que vous me disez de ce que vous en pensez de cette fiction. Le titre de cette fiction qui vient de skyrock s'appelle x-love-story-x. J e vais garder ce titre sans les x et - . Merci. Bonne lecture a tous !!!!**

**Chapitre 2 : **

**En me réveillant, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon lit. Tout doucement j'ouvrais mes paupières, je n'avais pas bien dormis, comme d'habitude depuis cette journée...je ne devais pas y penser!(d'ailleurs le sommeil ne m'était pas obligatoire, mais je voulais garder un maximum d'humanité). Je me douchais, m'habillais d'une robe grise avec un sous-pull noir et une ceinture noire au dessous de la poitrine, me maquillais avec une légère touche de mascara un peu de blush et le gloss pour après le petit déjeuner et me coiffais d'une queue de cheval avec mes cheveux ondulés. Je remarquais qu'aucune crise de mon mal de crâne était visible, les fenêtres étaient toutes réparées, je savais qui était derrière tout çà! Voulant boire un jus d'orange, je descendis les escaliers et trébuchais sur la dernière marche (maladresse quand tu nous tiens =D), mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol, je me retrouvais dans du "coton" enfin les bras protecteurs du spectre de mon frère (comme lui aussi était sorcier il pouvait faire çà et pleins d'autres choses, donc depuis sa mort physique, il restait avec moi pour me surveiller ^^, pour les humains mon frère n'était pas visible, mais pour les « créatures mystiques »comme nous c'était une vraie personne, il pouvait parler me prendre dans ses bras, mais ne pouvait plus manger , il ne pouvait exercer la magie qu'à petite dose, il pouvait prendre possession de mon corps,...), Matt était là toujours pour me protéger contre Stephen, son esprit pouvait rester de ce monde tant qu'il le voulait.**

-Bonjour Bella, toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois, s'esclaffa-t-il

-Heureuse de te faire rire Matt, dis-je en bougonnant,

-Allez, viens me faire un câlin, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant ses bras (un humain m'aurait pris pour une folle, en pensant que je câlinais de l'air, si seulement il savait...)

-Tu me manques tellement, j'essayais de ne pas pleurer, mais ces traitresses m'avaient déjà trahies

_*je sais, tu me manques aussi, mais je serais toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas*_

Nous avions un lien de télépathie, comme nous étions jumeaux.

_*quand est-ce que tu as dormis correctement la dernière fois? me demanda-t-il, je sais que tu en a pas besoin mais ça te ferais le plus grand bien, Princesse*_

_*je ne sais pas Matt, je n'y arrive pas, m'exclamais-je*_

A voie haute il me questionna:

-Toujours ce même cauchemar n'est ce pas?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas lui mentir puisqu'à chaque fois il voyait mon subterfuge!

-Ce soir je reste "dormir" avec toi, me répliqua-t-il avec ce magnifique sourire qui faisait chavirer mon cœur.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci Matthew, je sautillais de joie.

_*allez Bella, dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard, il ne te reste plus qu'une demie-heure*_

_*tu reste avec moi? Puis je lui demandais: sais tu pourquoi j'ai fais une « crise » ?*_

Il réfléchissait puis comme ayant trouvé la solution il me dit avec calme:

-C'est ton nouveau pouvoir Princesse, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

-Mais bien sûre pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée?

_  
*tu vas être en retard, allez hop on y va*_

Je prenais les clés de la voiture, une veste noire pour aller avec ma robe, des ballerines grises et mon sac de cours.  
En route j'eus une drôle d'impression, je savais ce que ça signifiait!

_  
*Matt, ça recomme....*_

_  
Flash-back _

J'étais encore témoin d'une autre scène de mon passé.

-Où est ta sœur Matthew?

-Jamais je ne te le dirais, je préféré mourir Stephen, que de te l'a laisser, jamais tu ne l'auras, avait craché Matt.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi!

Et puis là, je vis une lumière noire, sortir de Stephen pour aller percuter de plein fouet Matt et lui laissant une cicatrice: un « s » partant de au dessus de la poitrine jusqu'à en dessous du nombril.

_Fin du flash-back_

-Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, hurlais-je dans la voiture.

_  
*chut ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, peux-tu reprendre la route? Ou veux-tu que je garde ma place?*_

J'haletais encore, j'avais oubliée que Matt pouvait prendre possession de mon cœur dans ces moments là, dans mes moments de visions (encore un autre pouvoir), ce qui évitait la méfiance chez les humains quand ça m'arrivait devant eux, Matthew prenait mon corps et continuais comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est bon merci petit frère.

-Je suis plus grand que toi, me dit-il du tac au tac

Je grimaçais, ma cicatrice me faisait mal...

_*chut ne pense plus à ça, et puis regarde on est arrivés*_

C'est a ce moment que je vis pour la deuxième fois la mercedes rouge mais cette fois juste à côté ce tenait une volvo grise. Puis je posais mes yeux sur eux, ils étaient cinq, et magnifiquement beaux.  
La blonde d'hier tenait la main d'un homme impressionnant et imposant, tel un grizzly, d'ailleurs d'après les pensées de ce dernier la blonde, Rosalie, et lui même Emmett étaient mariés. Le petit lutin était dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond, moins impressionnant, mais tout aussi musclé, il semblait torturé, mais par quoi? Je connaissais leurs prénoms, Alice et Jasper, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Puis mon regard vint se poser sur un une personne magnifique, il avait les cheveux de couleurs cuivrés, il était grand et sa musculature était parfaite. D'après les pensées des filles de ce lycée, il s'appelait Edward, mais surtout il était célibataire, mais je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées, c'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait, le premier étant Stephen...

_  
*alors sœurette, je vois qu'il t'as tapé dans l'œil et fais attention on dirait qu'ils voient ton aura*_

Effectivement touts leurs regards étaient posés sur moi, je rougis instantanément

La sonnerie annonçait que je devais aller voir le secrétariat, mais de cette journée j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

**Alors que va-t-il se passer?? des idées??  
J'espère que ce chapitre a été compréhensible =S  
J'attend quelques avis pour m'améliorer**

Chapitre un peu plus long, le prochain sera en deux parties  
gros bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**Tout d'abord merci pour vos nombreux commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir!!!****

Ca me donne l'envie d'écrire toujours plus**  
**Merci à toutes et tous (si il y a des garçons )****

_**  
Chapitre 3 :  
**_**  
****...J'ouvrais tout doucement la porte du secrétariat, une dame d'environ une trentaine d'années était là, et ne m'avait pas entendue arriver, j'étais trop discrète pour être une humaine donc j'allais y remédier de suite.******

**- Hummmmm******

**La secrétaire me regarda ******

_***mais qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, autant que les Cullen, ressaisie toi**_*********

**Les Cullen? Serait-ce les cinq personnes qui m'intrigue? Le secrétaire me sortit de mes pensées en me disant:******

**-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?******

**-Oui bien sur, je suis nouvelle et je viens chercher mes horaires, et tout mes papiers..******

**-Oh, mais bien **_***pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser, c'est la nouvelle*, **_**et puis savoir qu'elle est votre nom, s'il vous plait?******

**-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire******

**Son cœur eut un raté, Matt apparut a côté de moi******

_***tu vas lui faire avoir une attaque, tu n'as pas honte?***_****

_***ce n'est pas ma faute***_****

**Elle revint avec mes papiers et me dit:******

**-Faites signer ce papier là, pour tout vos professeurs et venez me le rapporter à la fin de la journée s'il vous plait, voici votre emploi du temps et un plan du lycée!******

**-D'accord, bonne journée******

**Je regardais mon emploi du temps, je commençais par :****  
****2 heures de maths (aïe même après 70 ans j'aime pas cette matière)suive de 1 heure d'espagnol et 1 heure d'histoire, j'avais 1h30 pour «manger » et je reprenais avec 2 heures de biologie avancée et 2 heures de sport (je pourrais me défouler étant légèrement plus forte qu'un humain, mais beaucoup plus rapide).******

**Mon cours de mathématique avait déjà commencé, je frappais et entrais:******

**-Bonjour, vous devez être Isabella, me dit mon professeur, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, était un peu rondouillard et avait les cheveux de la même couleur de sa moustache, un noir avec un peu de gris.******

**-Bella, répliquais-je c'était une habitude, je n'aimais pas mon prénom en entier******

**-Alors bienvenu Bella *mon Dieu qu'elle est belle, non magnifique, sublime, mais elle est mineur*. Il me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant d'aller m'installer au fond à côté du euh .... grizzly? Enfin Emmett, si je me souvenais bien******

**-Monsieur Cullen, si Mademoiselle Swan n'y arrive pas je compte sur vous pour l'aider, lui répliqua le professeur!******

**-Mais bien, lui répondit-il tout simplement et en lui faisant un sourire en montrant ses dents blanches. ******

**J'eus des frissons en les voyant et Emmett dû s'en rendre compte car il afficha après une tête sérieuse. Pendant ces deux heures, il fit un mouvement presque imperceptible pour un humain qui me fit sursauter, il s'était penché pour me sentir? Oui je pense que c'était çà, il m'avait sentit, et tout de suite son regard topaze vira vers le noir onyx, a vous en donner des frissons, il les ferma et quand il me regarda ses yeux étaient redevenus de couleur topaze.******

**Quand la fin du cours fut sonnée, dans le couloir beaucoup de personnes de dévisageaient, les garçons me voulaient et les filles étaient jalouses, une pensée d'un garçon prénommé Adrien m'avait choquée:******

_***je me la ferais bien, elle doit être bonne au lit, je l'imagine déjà nue avec moi, mmmm***_****

**J'en étais écœurée et mon frère qui avait tout entendu était en train de bouillir intérieurement:******

**-Espèce de petit salop, je vais te les faire ravaler tes perversités, lui cracha-t-il à la figure.******

**Heureusement qu'aucun humain ne pouvait le voir, ni l'entendre (je vous rappel que c'est un spectre ****), je vérifiais quand même derrière moi et fut surprise de voir Rosalie et Emmett nous regarder Matthew et moi et je lui dit:******

_**  
**__***je ne pense pas qu'ils soient humains, regarde on dirait qu'ils te voient***__****_

_***tu as raison, fait attention à toi, s'ils me voient, je ne vais pas pouvoir les surveiller désolé***_****

**Je lui murmurais un ce n'est pas grave de seule façon que lui seul puisse entendre. La suite de la matinée se passa sans aucun autre soucis, j'avais Alice dans le cours d'histoire et je savais que plusieurs garçons voulait tenter leurs chances ce midi pour m'inviter à sortir avec eux, ça en devenait pitoyable.******

**En allant manger une jeune fille m'interpella:******

**-Excuse moi, toi c'est Bella n'est-ce pas?******

**-Euh oui, et toi tu es...******

**-Angela, me répondit-elle tout sourire, voilà j'ai vue que tu étais seule et je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous? En même temps elle me désigna un groupe de plusieurs personnes et continua, il y a la blonde c'est Jessica et le garçon à côté c'est Mike, un peu plus loin c'est Ben mon petit ami et il y a Eric c'est en quelque sort le « journaliste » du lycée, alors veux-tu venir manger avec nous?******

**J'entendais dans ma tête :******

_***vas y ma Chérie, je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas très loin, si tu as besoin, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire***_****

**-Et bien Angela, j'accepte avec plaisir, je dit ça avec le sourire, et c'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus à la lisière de la forêt, mes gardes, ils étaient là eux aussi, leurs pensées me parvenaient: ******

_***Désolé, Princesse, mais nous avons eu un peu de retard, nous resterons ici, certains sont partis dans la forêt à côté de votre maison, pour tout surveiller, si vous avez un problème faites nous signe***_****

**Je fis signe que j'étais d'accord et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, Angela me ramena à la réalité en m'appelant, je la suivais, je pris un plateau, mis de la salade, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, les paroles d'une fille à l'autre bout de la salle me parvenaient en même temps:******

**-Je suis sûre qu'elle est anorexique, c'est pour ça qu'elle a un corps comme çà, je suis sûre que c'est une garce, une fille qui prend les mecs dans son lit et les jettent le lendemain...******

**Je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ces paroles et pensées malsaines, parce que c'est moi qui avait choisi d'être comme çà? Si seulement elle savait ce que j'endurais, mais non, je devais rester calme pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je demandais à Angela qui était cette fille, et elle me répondit qu'elle s'appelait Lauren, et que son petit ami a côté n'était autre qu'Adrien, au moins tout deux se complétaient, mais elle me dit aussi qu'Adrien n'était rien pour Lauren qui préférait Edward, et bah dis donc, là vie ici n'allait pas être triste.******

**Pendant le repas, je savais qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond, je me sentais faible, mais que ce passait-il? Les Cullen étaient tous aux aguets, je commençais a voir mon « aura » sans que je le veuille donc c'était Matt qui me prévenait d'un danger et qu'il fallait me protéger, mon aura était comme un bouclier, puis sans m'y attendre ma cicatrice (la même que son frère faite pas Stephen) me brulait d'un coup, je savais qu'un de ses acolytes était là, non ils étaient deux!!! Ils m'avaient retrouvés, je me levais d'un coup, m 'excusais au près de mon amie en prétextant vouloir prendre l'air, la cicatrice me brulait de plus en plus, c'était horrible, il fallait que je sorte, quand je fus à la lisière du bois, je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait personne c'était a ce moment là ou jamais, je commençais à courir pour arriver dans une clairière, mes gardes étaient là avec mon frère, ce dernier leur donnait des ordres quand tout à coup.... ****  
******

_Mais que va-t-il se passer? __**  
**__Quelques idées?_


	4. Chapter 3 partie 2

**mercii pour tout vos nombreux commentaires qui me donne envie de continuer encore et encore  
maintenant je n'ecris plus que pour mon plaisir,  
mais pour le votre aussi  
Merci pour tout =D**

**_Chapitre 3 partie 2  
_**

**  
_Quand tout à coup, je tombais à genoux et a cet instant je me mis à hurler jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, j'avais mal, beaucoup trop mal quand j'eus finie de crier et que la douleur me _****_quittais quelque peu , une onde de choc me quitta et traversa la forêt, je me levais pour voir les dégâts que j'avais causés, quelques arbres étaient penchés, on aurait pu croire vu la ville où nous étions qu'il y avait juste eu une grosse tempête, mais ce qui me choqua le plus ce fut de voir mes gardes allongés par terre mi-conscients et les entendre gémir, et tout ça était de ma faute... La terre commençait à tourner, je pu voir mon frère me regarder et voir les Cullen arriver, je savais à ce moment là que c'était des vampires, tout leurs regards étaient vrillés vers mon frère qui hurlait mon prénom car je sombrais dans les profondeur._**

**_J'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais que trop bien, j'étais dans sa pièce, d'ailleurs il arrivait avec sa longue cape qui lui arrivait jusqu'au pieds, il me regardait avec cet air mauvais et ce sourire sadique. Il me dit:_**

**_-Ma chère Isabella, bienvenu chez toi, à ce que je vois ton nouveau pouvoir fait des ravages, il commençait à partir dans un rire cruel, tu as blessée ta gardes, et tuée deux de mes hommes, apparemment tu choisis ceux que tu veux tuer, ton pouvoir te révèle, tu es gentille alors ton nouveau don te protègeras de ce qui te nuiras. Mais je ne suis pas là pour çà, je suis là, car je veux que tu devienne ma femme, et tu le deviendras bientôt, a moins que tu veuille finir comme ta famille?_**

**_C'était la chose à ne pas dire, et je lui crachais à la figure:_**

**_-Stephen, Stephen en faisant mourir tout ceux que j'aimais, tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort, il reculait, mon aura était d'une couleur argenté puissantes, mes yeux devait d'être d'un noir comme si j'étais en transe, d'ailleurs je l'était en transe. Jamais je ne serais ta femme, je préférais mourir, hurlais-je._**

**_Mais chose que j'avais oubliée c'est qu'on était dans son rêve, donc il commença à rire, puis il se rapprocha et traversa mon bouclier, chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire dans le monde réel), il toucha ma cicatrise toujours aussi douloureuse, celle qu'il avait faite, elle me brulait, j'hurlais et commençais a saigner, toute ma cicatrice saignait. Il me regarda et pris son air le plus hautain:_**

**_-Tu seras ma femme, mais comme tu ne veux pas, je préfère te faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu accepte._**

**_Je commençais a sombrer mais juste avant de partir je murmurais:_**

**_-Je me battrais, je ne serais jamais ta femme, jamais..._**

**_En me réveillant, j'avais un mal de crâne horrible, je ne reconnaissais pas cette pièce, elle était claire, voulant me lever un peu, je remarquais que j'étais bandée du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au bas du ventre. J'avais aussi des perfusions, je voulu les arracher quand une main blanche et froide me retint, et il se passa un drôle de phénomène..._  
****  
**  
**_Point de vue d'Edward:_**

_**Nous étions à la cafétéria, et ce que m'avait dit mes sœurs hier, et Emmett et Rosalie aujourd'hui m'inquiétait quelque peu, elle n'était pas humaine puisque une aura bleue apparaissait de temps en temps, je fus sortis de mes pensées par d'autres pensées, celle de mon lutin de sœur:**_

_***Edward, je ne vois strictement rien, j'ai un mauvais présentiment pas toi? Je hochais la tête pour qu'elle continue, c'est beaucoup trop calme dans la forêt, il n'y a strictement aucun bruit***_

_**Notre échange silencieux fut interrompue par la nouvelle, à ce que j'avais entendu elle s'appelait Isabella, elle sortait brusquement de cette salle, nous décidions de la suivre, mais arrivés sur le parking elle n'était plus là, nous suivions donc son odeur, sa délicieuse odeur de freesia, puis sans nous y attendre nous avions été tous les cinq projetés par une sorte d'onde de choc qui avait suivit un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, même si nous n'étions plus vivants en quelques sortes, Emmett et Jasper se dirigeaient vers leurs bien aimées pour savoir comment elles allaient, puis nous continuions notre chemin, ce que nous avions vu était horrible, il y avait une dizaine de gardes (vu leurs tenues vestimentaires) leurs pensées étaient incohérentes, puis mon regard ce dirigeait sur un homme, du même âge qu'Isabella, par contre je voyais ce qui c'était produit, c'était elle qui avait hurlée, et nous avait projetés contre les arbres involontairement, elle tomba et sombrai, son frère hurlait son prénom, mais sans réponse, je m'avançais pour voir comment elle allait, il se mit en travers de mon chemin et me dit:**_

_**- Tu ne l'as touche pas**_

_**Un son naissait du fond de ma gorge, mais je maitrisais pour qu'il n'y sorte pas, Jasper dû le sentir car quelques secondes après j'était apaisé et je l'en remerciai:**_

_**- Laisse moi l'approcher, notre père est médecin, il peut la soigner**_

_**- Qui êtes-vous? Me demanda-t-il**_

_**- Pour plus tard les présentations ta sœur va mal, c'est Alice qui avait répondu**_

_**- Tu dois être Alice, elle m'a parlée de vous!**_

_**Nous nous regardions, il l'a pris dans ses bras mais Alice répliqua aussitôt:**_

_**-Sauf si tu veux que les humains pense que Bella vole toute seule, sachant que n'est plus vraiment « vivant » tu ferais mieux de la donner à Edward.**_

_***allez Edward bouge un peu, c'est ta chance!!!***_

_**Je regardais ma sœur avec intérêt, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées, je pris donc Bella dans mes bras avec autant de délicatesse qu'il était possible d'avoir, elle était si légère, si fragile, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, et nous nous dirigions vers la voiture, Rosalie demanda a notre inconnu:**_

_**- Euh désolé mais comment est-ce que tu t'appelle? Qui êtes-vous, qu'êtes vous exactement?**_

_**- Je m'appelle Matthew, mais je préfère Matt, j'ai 16 ans et Bella est ma sœur jumelle, je suis mort en quelque sorte, un peu comme vous, mais sauf que les humains me voit pas, dans leur langage je serais comme qui dirait un fantôme, mais je suis là pour protéger ma Princesse, il posa son regard rempli d'amour sur elle, et nous sommes sorciers.**_

_**Nous rentrions dans la voiture quand elle se mit a hurler, et sa robe commençait à prendre une couleur que je connaissais que trop bien, c'était son sang, aussitôt Jasper, Emmett et Rose la regardait, Alice, Matt et moi étions en train de protéger Bella, Alice dit:**_

_**- Vous devriez aller chasser avant qu'il ne vous arrivent des malheurs, même « mort » Matt a des pouvoirs.**_

_**Ce dernier parut surpris, tandis que mes frères et sœur partaient chasser nous l'emmenions chez nous, Alice avait appelée Carlisle, il devait être à la maison en ce moment même. Son frère s'inquiétait pour sa sœur:**_

_**- Tu ne devrais pas, notre père est un bon médecin, d'ailleurs dans deux minutes nous serons chez nous**_

_**Il me regarda et pensa:**_

_***peux-tu lire les pensées?***_

_**- Eh bien oui, je peux lire les pensées, Alice peut lire l'avenir en fonction des décisions des gens et Jasper peut savoir et changer les émotions des gens, mais aucuns de nos donc fonctionne sur ta soeur...**_

_**- Et bien c'est normal, tu vois cette aura argent qu'elle a sur elle? Je lui fit signe que oui, Et bien c'est une sorte de bouclier, et dès qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, elle à son bouclier constamment qu'il soit physique ou mental, c'est pour çà que vous ne pouvez rien savoir d'elle.**_

_**- Alors pourquoi saigne-t-elle? Demanda Alice alors que nous arrivions**_

_**- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, elle vous en parlera si elle le veut...**_

_**Quand Carlisle nous vit, il vient prendre directement Bella dans ses bras, apparemment Alice lui avait tout racontée en détails, il se posait quelques questions mais me demandais de ne rien dire, il regarda la blessure de Bella qui saignait toujours, j'avais tellement peur pour elle, d'ailleurs je n'étais pas le seul, puis Esmée arriva:**_

_**- Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-il arrivé?**_

_**Alice lui raconta tout quand elle eu terminée, Esmée se retourna vers Matthew et elle allait le prendre dans ses bras, mais il recula, une onde de tristesse ravageait les si beaux yeux de ma mère, Matt le vit et répliqua:**_

_**- Ce n'est pas contre vous Madame Cullen..**_

_**- Appelle moi Esmée, lui dit-elle tout sourire**_

_**- D'accord Esmée, mais je ne sais pas si un vampire peut prendre un sorcier mort dans ses bras je ne sais pas quels effets ça aurait sur vous!**_

_**C'était donc ça, il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais Esmée s'aventura et le pris dans ses bras, et au plus grand plaisir de tout le monde rien ne se produisit, Matt pensa**_

_***heureusement qu'il ne sait rien produit, sinon je m'en serais voulu, elle est si attentionnée, Edward je suis sûr que tu m'entend quand tu as pris tout à l'heure Bella dans tes bras rien ne sait produit puisque dans ce monde elle était inconsciente, mais je ne garantie plus rien lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, elle est tellement puissante***_

_**J'hochais la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord, mon père m'appela et me demanda d'aller le rejoindre dans la chambre où était Bella avec son frère. Quand nous arrivions elle était allongée seule, et elle venait de se réveiller. Bella voulait enlever ses perfusions, mais elle ne devait pas, j'allais la rejoindre à vitesse vampirique, je mis ma main sur la sienne pour qu'elle arrête ce qu'elle avait commencée mais il se produisit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas....**_

_**Alors que c'est-il passé?  
Quelques idées?**_

_**Est-ce une bonne idée de changer de point de vue?  
Il y aura aussi des points de vue de Matthew**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, sûrement demain =D  
Je ne demande pas de commentaires encore une fois**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Point de vue d'Isabella:**

Je fus projetée contre le mur sur lequel le lit s'adossait et Edward fut projeté à l'opposé de moi, les deux murs sur lesquels nous nous trouvions étaient fissurés, j'eus juste le temps d' hurler, alors que plusieurs personnes arrivaient et se dirigeaient soir vers Edward, soit vers moi, je sombrais pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Je me retrouvais dans la clairière de ce matin et je vis Edward, je m'approchais, il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué, étais-je si discrète que ça? Un bruit se fit entendre, je venais d'écraser une branche, alors Edward se jeta sur moi, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait reconnue et j'activai mon bouclier, l'aura était de couleur argent alors qu'elle aurait dû être de couleur bleue, je devais demander conseil à mon frère, donc j'activais mon bouclier et il fut projeté contre un arbre, mais comme je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je sentais que je devais le protèger plus que ma vie mais pourquoi? Je le fit redescendre délicatement sur l'herbe, il me regarda surpris et pris la parole:

- Merci Isabella, et désolè de t'avoir sauté dessus, ce sont des vieux réflexes de ...

Je le coupais pour continuer:

-.. Vampires, je sais ce que tu es, crachais-je, un vampire tout simplement, ne m'approche pas, puis sans que je m'y attende ma cicatrice recommença à bruler, et je murmurai entre mes dents, super! Manquait plus que lui!!!

En effet je vis Stephen arriver au loin avec quelques gardes, mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser, Edward le scrutait aussi, alors que j'étais à genoux par terre, il prit une position de sorte à ce que je sois protégée et qu'il puisse attaqué, je n'en revenais pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait çà...

Alors que je me relevais, mon aura rechangea de couleur, elle allait vers l'or, je cherchais mais en vain, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait, Stephen s'arrêta aussitôt et murmura si bas que même pour mes oreilles c'était dur d'entre un:

-Non c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai,...

Je commençais franchement à en avoir marre de tout ça, il m'avait retrouvé, il ne me manquait plus qu'à partir de cette ville, encore, puis je m'imagina les gardes de Stephen mort, et lui à ma merci, et là je fus surprise à croire que je n'étais pas la seule, une onde de choc sortit de moi, mais cette fois je me sentais forte et pas faible... donc cette onde se dirigeait vers Stephen, en touchant ses gardes en premier et ils brulaient, j'entendais leurs cris et je fus instantanément à côté de Stephen, Edward dont j'avais complètement oubliée la présence vint se poster à ma droite, Stephen écarquilla les yeux, ses pensées étaient incohérentes

_*non c'est impossible..., yeux dorés,... aura de même couleur,... ça aurait dû se produire pour elle et moi et non pas pour lui et elle..., comment c'est possible... la légende dit vrai...*_

-Quelle légende Stephen?, le questionnais-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, me répondit-il,

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi tu parle? Tu te fou de moi c'est çà?

C'était la chose à ne pas dire, je me sentais hors de moi, Edward essayait de me calmer en vain, j' hurlais tout ce que je pouvais, je voulais que Stephen souffre, dès que j'y ais pensée, la même cicatrice que j'avais dont le sang coulait toujours, apparu sur sa poitrine, je revis a ce moment mon frère et l'aura noire sortir de Stephen pour frapper Matt de plein fouet, tandis que la mienne était de couleur or, il se mit a hurler, il disparu et moi je sombrais en sentant quelqu'un me retenir dans ses bras...

Point de vue de Matt:

Impressionnant, je ne pouvais rien dire, ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur des lits, la chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien, puis j'entendis ma sœur hurler, puis du sang, beaucoup trop de sang, j'appelais Carlisle, il arriva et je lui dit précipitamment:

-Carlisle, ma sœur, faites quelque chose s'il vous plait

-Je vais faire tout ce que je peux promis, puis il débanda ma sœur et c'était un spectacle horrible, tout était en sang, je m'en voulais quand le mage m'avait fait ma cicatrice, elle l'avait eu en même temps, tout ça était de ma faute, je ne l'avais pas assez protégée, Jasper me coupa dans mes pensées

-Ne t'en veux pas, je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas que tu pense ça d'elle..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir que tout nos regards se dirigeaient vers Bella, son dos s'arqua et son aura passa de l'argent à l'or, je ne comprenais pas, elle ouvrit les yeux, ils était noirs avec de l'or dedans à ce moment je compris..., puis je sentis la puissance qui était en elle, j' hurlais à tout le monde de sortir de cette chambre et posa une sorte de bulle sur Bella, la décharge de son onde était moins puissante mais elle était bien là, si j'aurais encore été vivant, je pense que j'aurais été très secoué et vidé d'énergie, puis tout s'arrêta comme si elle c'était endormie profondément...

Point de vue d'Edward:

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux noirs et ors, son aura disparu et elle sombrait dans mes bras, elle était bien trop puissante et pour l'instant instable, en l'a touchant pour éviter qu'elle enlève ses perfusions, j'ai su que c'était elle, celle que j'attendais depuis plus de cent ans, je devrais en parler avec mon père, j'avais vu une partie de son passé, en faite depuis la mort de ses parents, le reste restait beaucoup trop flou, je ne sais pas si elle même connaissait son passé, je voulais tant l'embrasser, sentir sa peau tiède contre ma peau froide, mais nos vêtement nous séparaient, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, je devais me contrôler, son sang avait une excellente odeur, celle du freesia, je savais que dans mes bras se tenait la femme de ma vie, mais qui voudrait d'un monstre comme moi? Personne, strictement personne, je la posais sur l'herbe en délicatesse, et m'installa à côté d'elle, puis à mon tour je sombrais, pour me retrouver dans ma chambre, je sentais mon odeur et la sienne à côté, quand j'eus fini d'ouvrir mes paupière tout le monde me regardait, puis mon regard sans que je le veuille vint se poser sur elle, Bella, elle était tout simplement magnifique, elle avait un corps sublime, de longs cheveux ondulés, des yeux bleus, mais maintenant noirs et ors, mon côté homme avait envie d'elle, de son corps et mon côté vampire avait envie de son sang, mais jamais je ne l'a toucherais, elle m'est trop précieuse, son frère me regardait comme s'il avait entendu mon débat intérieur et c'est là que je me rappelais qu'ils avaient un lien télépathique donc pourquoi ne lirait-il pas dans mes pensées? En signe d'approbation il hocha la tête, je savais que nous allions avoir une discussion, mais aussi avec mon père, pour cette fameuse légende, il écarquilla les yeux et me dit à voix basse:

-Qui t'as parlé de la légende?

-Un dénommé Stephen, répondis-je.

-Mais bien sur, tout ce met en place, votre rencontre, la puissance quand vous vous êtes touchés, son aura qui change de couleur, mais je sais cria-t-il

Mon père ayant entendu la conversation, pris la parole:

-Je pense que tu nous dois des explications, Matthew

-Oui, je pense aussi, d'autant plus que maintenant votre famille est concerné, enfin du moins un membre sur, continua-t-il en me fixant, alors tout à commencer...

Quelqu'un à une idée de ce qu'il va se passer???

Merci pour tout vos commentaires encourageants =)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 :**_

**_Point de vue de Matt_**

J'allais reprendre ma phrase quand un bruit sourd ce fit entendre de la chambre de Bella, nous allions tous voir (à toute vitesse) ce qui se passait, en entrant dans la chambre, elle était allongée par terre, avec juste un boxer et son bandage comme « vêtements » (Edward devait vraiment être amoureux, vu comme il la fixait, ça en devenait gênant pour moi mais Bella n'avait toujours pas daigner ouvrir les yeux), Alice réagit en voyant le regard scrutateur de son frère, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, un humain aurait eu un bleu. J'appelais Bella par la pensée, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, tout les Cullen fut surpris par ce qu'ils voyait, c'est jolis yeux bleus était devenus de la même couleur que les leurs, peut-être bien plus or si c'était possible et qui se dégradait vers le noir en son centre, cette couleur lui allait aussi bien, il fallait que je prenne la parole, mais Carlisle me devança:

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle, et je suis médecin peux-tu te relever? Elle hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, très bien, puis il se tourna vers Rosalie et lui demanda d'aller chercher des vêtements un peu plus convenable puis Bella, elle rougit derechef quand elle remarqua la façon dont elle était vêtue , puis il reprit: Bella, bienvenu chez nous, tu dois déjà connaître nos enfants et je vais te présenter ma femme Esmée.

-Bonjour, dit-elle sur un ton sec, le visage d' Esmée si joyeux quelques secondes avant fut parcouru pas la tristesse

_*Bella, pensais-je*_

_*Quoi?, me répondit-elle*_

Je repris la parole à haute voix pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, je devais leur raconter:

-Oh que non tu ne feras pas çà Matthew Olivier Swan, je sursautais en entendant mon nom au complet, elle devait vraiment être en colère...

_**Point de vue de Bella:**_

-Oh que non tu ne feras pas ça Matthew Olivier Swan, c'est bon il m'avait mise en colère, déjà je me réveille par terre, en petite tenue devant des gens qui me sont totalement inconnus, qui plus est des vampires et Matt veut tout raconter, non mais pour qu'il se prend lui.

-Tiens, me dit Rosalie en me tendant une pile de vêtement, un jean, un tee-shirt noir, et des sous-vêtements simples et des ballerines, elle me regardait avec un petit sourire, qu'est ce qu'elle était belle, je me sentais honteuse d'être aussi méchante.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme çà, personne ne t'en veux, mais personne ne comprend non plus pourquoi, me dit Jasper

-Bon, Matt je pense que tu as raison, même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je me tournais vers Esmée et lui fit mon plus beau sourire, est-ce que je pourrais me doucher?

-Mais bien sûre ma Chérie, ce petit surnom me mit du baume au cœur, elle me prenait dans ses bras et nous fûmes tous surpris.

Carlisle s'avança vers nous, et me demanda si je pouvais la retoucher, puis il nous demanda d'aller vers la glace, toujours en touchant Esmée qui elle ne comprenait pas pour qu'elle voit ce qu'il se passait.  
Arrivées devant le miroir, elle sursauta légèrement et se mis a pleurer, oui elle pleurait, je demandais à Carlisle ce que çà signifiait, mais Matthew pris la parole:

-Tu vois Princesse, la légende dit vrai, nous devrions les mettre au courant, Esmée je vous explique ce qu'il se passe, avec un contact physique entre vous et Bella, elle vous a rendu votre humanité, jusqu'à ce que ce contact se brise, Bella enlève ta main, ce que je fis puis il reprit, vous voyez, quand Bella vous touche, votre peau redevient de couleur « normale », vous retrouvez aussi la véritable couleur de vos yeux, vous devez perdre également votre force vampirique, mais ce dernier point n'est pas sur.

-Bella, me dit Alice, tu vas pouvoir prendre notre salle de bain à Jasper et à moi, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne dérangeras personne, me coupa-t-elle en voyant que j'allais protester, puis elle demanda a tout le monde de sortir y compris mon frère, Esmée me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras en me chuchotant un merci..

-A tout à l'heure, me dit Alice en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je regardais la salle de bain, elle était tout simplement magnifique, une baignoire d'angle était installée devant une baie vitrée, cette dernière était fermée avec des rideaux de couleurs marron taupe, un meuble trônait, à quelques mettre de la baignoire de même couleur que les rideaux, la couleur de cette pièce était or, c'était tout simplement sublime, elle reflétait le couple, la salle de bain était harmonieuse et il se dégageait quelque chose de conviviale.  
Je me déshabillais et fut frappée par mon reflet dans le miroir, tout d'abord ma cicatrice n 'était presque plus apparente, je devrais remercier Docteur Croc, j'entendis mon frère rigoler à l'étage en dessous, puis je vis mes yeux, cette couleur m' allait assez bien assez bien pour dire, je me sentais assez bien, malgré quand une seule journée j'avais vu Stephen deux fois à cause de mes évanouissements.  
La douche fut rapide mais bonne, l'eau chaude me détendit complètement, je m'habillais et me coiffais, laissant mes cheveux mouillés en faisant de jolies anglaises, je respirais un bon coup et je descendis rejoindre les Cullen, mon frère était partit, je sifflais entre mes dents en lâchant un:

-Lâcheur

Un rire se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, Alice me pria de venir m'assoir à côté d'elle, elle ressemblait à une boule d'énergie, elle sautait partout, je me demandais comment Jasper faisait pour ne pas sauter lui aussi partout, une onde de calme se fit sentir et Alice grogna, ce qui me fit rire. Carlisle prit la parole:

-Bella, je pense que tu devrais nous expliquer quelques petites choses d'accord?

- Bien sur, tout d'abord merci de m'avoir soignée et accueillie chez vous, et maintenant je vais vous raconter mon histoire...


End file.
